Dragon (Dark Souls)
Dragons are a race featured in Dark Souls, that inhabited archtrees. Biology Neither living nor dead, the dragons' state of being is similar to the other races' in that they can be destroyed, but not in the same sense as death may be perceived. The only way to eliminate them completely was total destruction of their bodies, and many affected by Nito's disease still remained afterwards, gaining the appearance of "undead dragons", although their bodies were poisoned permanently. They are also closely related to drakes and hydras, among other beings. Other than Seath, the only surviving ancient dragon confirmed in Dark Souls was One-eyed Black Dragon Kalameet, as revealed by Gough. The Gaping Dragon is described as a distant descendant of the original everlasting dragons, deformed by its blind hunger. Another descendant (rumored to be in fact a survivor), albeit not nearly as deformed as the former, is the Stone Dragon of Ash Lake, who inhabits the remnants of the archtrees and initiates players into the Path of the Dragon covenant. History Age of Ancients During the Age of Ancients, the world was said to be shrouded by fog, an eternally peaceful and monotonous land of gray crags, with only archtrees and everlasting dragons inhabiting the surface. At some point, fire appeared below the surface, in the area that would eventually come to be known as the Kiln of the First Flame. From the dark below, the humanoid beings that inhabited below the surface arose, commanded by Gwyn, the Witch of Izalith and Nito, who used a mysterious power obtained from the first flame, called the Lord Souls, to challenge the rule of the dragons. War and Aftermath In their war with Gwyn's armies, the dragons suffered heavily, mostly due to the betrayal of one of their own. Seath, born without the stone scales of immortality, resented his kin, and took Lord Gwyn's bargain, revealing the weakness of the dragons. With their lightning bolts, Gwyn's knight peeled the scales out of their skins, as Nito unleashed his toxic miasma over their unprotected skins. With the Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos burning down the dragins' homes, the ancient archtrees, the entire species was eventually subjugated, and the Age of Fire began, along with Gwyn's rule. After the war, the dragons' numbers were decimated, and they were progressively hunted down to near extinction, leaving few survivors and descendants. The one dragon who stood beside Gwyn, Seath, was awarded with dukedom, receiving a palace in Anor Londo as home and research facility. The power each dragon possessed in the Age of Ancients was later described by Gough. As mentioned by him, the knights of Gwyn fought valiantly, but even with their dragon-slaying arsenal, they lost "three score of their own" to each fallen foe. Even with the disparity of their powers, the warriors of Gwyn were able to match and overcome the dragons with cheer fighting spirit, generated by the exhilaration, pride, hatred and rage that their task caused. Category:Dark Souls Universe Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Unknown Diet Category:CE Category:Dragons Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Undeads Category:Flying Creatures Category:Western Dragons Category:Sentient Beings Category:Unknown Sapience Category:Reptiles